


desire

by redvmvncy



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvmvncy/pseuds/redvmvncy
Summary: after their steamy make-out session at the party, ander witnessed his omar making out with someone else.





	1. want

 

anders eyes didn‘t left their place once, his gaze focused on the small-looking muslim boy, who was busy sticking his tongue into a mouth whose owner wasn‘t ander himself. 

 

 

and _yes_ , ander was dearly annoyed by it, considering he was the one who had just got the pleasure, the taste of omar‘s oh so sweet and sinful mouth, along with his hot and wet tongue and lips on his own a few moments ago; their heavy, but brief make-out session still lingering around in ander‘s mind, inwardly driving him crazy and making his want, his _desire_ grow.

 

 

ander was unable to suppress his sinful and dirty teenager-thoughts any longer, only thinking about how badly he wanted to ruin the other boy only to caress and shower him with love afterwards, how badly he wanted _him_ to be _his_ only.

 

 

after filling up his cup with some more of the alcoholic liquid, ander brought the edge of it onto his own lips and began to nibble against it, his gaze hazy as he suddenly locked eyes with the boy after staring at him for god knows how long.

 

 

ander‘s heart started to race furiously against his chest as omar‘s lips curled upwards, soon a mischievous grin placed on the spot ander wanted to own so madly.

 

 

their kissing session before wasn‘t enough, not enough to quench ander‘s apparently insatiable thirst, not enough to satisfy him.

 

 

he needed _more_.

 

 

 _more_ of the other‘s lips,

 

 

 _more_ of the other‘s intoxicating taste.

 

 

 _more_ of omar.

 

 

and in some corner of his mind, ander noticed, _it will never be enough._


	2. tease

 

”asshole,“ ander mumbled under his breath, staring at omar out of half-lidded, lustful eyes as he was pushing him against the wall, hands gripping tightly onto the smaller‘s shoulders. ”you did it on purpose, didn‘t you?“

 

 

”mm, maybe,“ omar hummed back with a lazy smile as he moved one of his hands closer to the other‘s groin teasingly slowly, soon starting to play with the waistband of ander‘s jeans and sliding his cold hand underneath the fabric.

 

 

”don‘t fuckin’ play with me,“ ander hissed, harshly preventing omar‘s hand from sliding in deeper. ”i don‘t like these games you’re playing, i don‘t like them at all.“

 

 

omar had to let out a small chuckle in return, hands placed on either side of ander‘s neck as he whispered, ”you know i can‘t do _this_.“

 

 

”you _can_ ,“ ander insisted, shaking his head slowly. he let go of the other‘s arm, pressing his own body impossibly closer to the other‘s, his lips hovering above the soft skin of omar‘s neck.

 

 

”i _wish_ i could. i really do,“ omar sighed out, his head thrown back against the wall when ander, his _lover_ , started to litter his neck with wet and open-mouthed kisses, making him gasp quietly.

 

 

_oh_ , how much omar _loved_ him couldn‘t even be described in words,

 

 

how much he _wanted_ him couldn‘t even be described in words.

 

 

”i love you,“ ander whispered in between the kisses he littered omar‘s neck with, soon reaching for the smaller‘s chin slightly roughly, eyes lust-veiled and darkened.

 

 

and before omar could have responded to ander‘s confession, he suddenly felt warm and wet lips being attached roughly onto his own, feeling ander‘s tongue begging for entrance by stroking across omar‘s bottom lip sloppily.

 

 

and _of_ _course_ , omar‘s lips parted with ease, the grip around ander‘s neck tightening as he pressed his knee against the middle between ander‘s legs, meeting ander‘s greedy tongue with his own.

 

 

words weren‘t even needed anymore.


	3. need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song recommendation for this chapter: 
> 
> The Weeknd — Call Out My Name

 

 

the sounds of muffled and suppressed moans, the heavy panting of the two boys, alongside with the sound of skin slapping against skin desperately filled the bathroom.

 

 

the both of them completely forgot everything else around them but themselves as they made love to each other passionately, considering they were still at the party and hidden in the bathroom, which they had locked for god knows how long.

 

 

but neither cared.

 

 

soon enough, they‘d have to wake up and leave this intimate night behind, both aware of the fact that it won‘t be easy to repeat it so easily. their magical night will just stay as a plain memory, probably hidden in some corner of their minds in order to prevent any more heart-break. 

 

 

it already hurt enough to know that they weren‘t be able to be together as they wanted to, that they weren‘t be able to love each other fully and wholeheartedly.

 

 

but for this night,

 

 

they just wanted to quench their _thirst_ ,

 

 

wanted to stop their _longing_.

 

 

even if it was only for _this_ night.

 

 

omar‘s legs were tightly wrapped around ander‘s hips as they made out sloppily, his now naked back still pressed against the cold wall of the bathroom, his cheeks heated up and adorned with a pinking blush.

 

 

luckily, they were kissing; otherwise, omar wouldn‘t be able to suppress his moans _at_ _all_ , not when his lover was making him feel _that_ good.

 

 

ander‘s hands were placed onto the other’s butt, occasionally squeezing and groping it as he continued to pound desperately into the warm tightness which engulfed _him_ , the pleasurable feeling driving him crazy and pushing him further to the edge as tiny pearls of sweat began to run down his temples.

 

 

it was perfect.

 

 

it truly was.

 

 

for this moment, omar didn‘t even care about his conservative father, didn‘t care about the fact that he‘d need to work tomorrow to help his father out in their grocery store, although he‘d much rather prefer to spend his time with ander.

 

 

for this moment, ander didn‘t even care about having to play tennis the next day, despite the fact that he hated this sport _so_ , _so_ much that it almost _hurt_.

 

 

 _but_ _they_ _will_ _be_ _okay_.

 

 

knowing that the other loved them made them feel _okay_ and _satisfied_.

 

 

in the end, they weren‘t alone. they’d never be, as long as they had one another. they shared the aching pain of their brokenhearts, shared the broken parts of their souls with each other.

 

 

because they _completed_ one another.

 

 

”ander,“ omar called out his lover’s name in a desperate and loud moan, unable to control himself any longer as he approached his climax, releasing himself all over their stomaches and chests.

 

 

”fuck,“ ander hissed out in return, his head buried in the crook of omar‘s neck as he bitinto the shoulder to muffle his moans at the sensation in the pit of his stomach when he reached his own climax _just_ as well.

 

 

”i love you,“ omar breathed out heavily, his hand stroking the nape of ander‘s neck and playing with the soft locks around it, trying to come down from his high. ”i love you so damn much, you idiot.“

 

 

ander was still panting exhaustedly, was in the process of neutralizing his feelings and condition as he pulled out of the other, a smile forming on his lips once he listened to _the_ _most_ _beautiful_ _words_ one could hear, heartbeat accelerating in a matter of seconds. 

 

 

”i love you too, asshole.“

 

_yeah_ , they will be _okay_. 


End file.
